


Who's Julie?

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/No Comfort, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Jack asks about someone Mac knows......





	Who's Julie?

Jack turned toward Mac in the bed when he heard him began to stir. He reached over, touching Mac lightly on his arm to calm him when Mac roughly grabbed his arm, ,mumbling; “Jack can't know.....” Jack snatched his arm away and began rubbing his wrist where Jack had grabbed him. Puzzled, Jack lay there wondering what Mac had meant by the comment he'd made. As he fell into a troubled sleep, Jack intended to find out what the hell was going on.

The next morning at breakfast, Mac noticed Jack's bruised wrist and asked about it.......

“What happened to your wrist, babe?”

“You should know! You're the one who put it there!”

“What do you mean?”

“You were stirring around in your sleep, and when I reached over to calm you, you grabbed my arm and said; “Jack can't know......”

Mac blushed slightly and apologized for hurting Jack. “What is it that I can't know, Mac?”

“Nothing..... I have no idea what I was dreaming about......”

 

Jack didn't say another word. He went to get ready for work while Mac sat at the table thinking about the conversation he'd just had with his lover. He'd come so very close to telling Jack the truth, but Mac wasn't quite ready for that. He knew that the when the truth came out, it would destroy what he had with Jack, and though he really didn't want that, he knew it was inevitable. He was brought back to the present by the closing of the front door and wondered just how long he could keep his secret.

 

At work, Jack had a hell of a time trying to concentrate. His mind kept going back to the morning conversation with Mac. He wasn't satisfied with Jack's explanation, and planned to find out just what sort of stunt Mac was trying to pull. He never got to do any digging because when he got home that night, Mac had prepared a romantic dinner, and afterward, he made love to Jack in ways they hadn't in quite a while. This went on for weeks, and soon Jack forgot he was supposed to be trying to catch Mac up to no good.

One night, after the two men had gone 2 excellent rounds, Jack was still feeling a bit horny. He reached over and lightly began stroking Mac's cock. As Mac began to respond, he said; “Not now, Julie, I've got to go home soon......” Jack turned away from Mac and cried himself to sleep.

The next morning found Jack down and sad. As he sat down at the table, he looked Mac in the eye and asked; “Who's Julie? With a blank look on his face, Mac searched his mind for an answer or an explanation, but nothing came. His head slowly sank as and Jack sat waiting for an answer......

“I'd like to say that Julie's just a friend, but I know you would see right through that lie. Julie has given men things you can't, and remembers thing you forget. I'm sorry I had to tell you so cruelly, but now you know, and don't ever ask me again about Julie.......” Jack sat there in silence as Mac dressed, got his jacket and left the apartment.....

THE END


End file.
